The Jinchuuriki and The Queen of Rouran
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Saat dirinya mencium Naruto, Sara tidak terkena dampak dari jurus Metsu dari Minato alias ayah Naruto. Sara pun meminta Minato untuk mengirimnya ke masa depan untuk menemui Naruto, dan apa jadinya saat dia bertemu Naruto, ya?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Queen of Rouran**

 **Summary:**

Saat dirinya mencium Naruto, Sara tidak terkena dampak dari jurus Metsu dari Minato alias ayah Naruto. Sara pun meminta Minato untuk mengirimnya ke masa depan untuk menemui Naruto, dan apa jadinya saat dia bertemu Naruto, ya?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Sara

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, Time-Travel and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 17 tahun dan Sara berumur 18 tahun, setelah Naruto sadar dari pingsannya saat di Rouran dia tidak bertemu dengan anak dari Sara.

 **Happy Reading!**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Dia adalah seorang pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-empat, yang mengalahkan duo Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara dan sekaligus bisa menghancurkan Juubi yang sudah tahap sempurna untuk melakukan Mugen Tsukoyomi.

Dia tidak berjuang sendiri banyak sekali yang membantunya termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang datang bersama ke-empat Hokage terdahulu yang merupakan Edo-Tensei dan timnya yaitu tim Taka. Para Rokiie 11 dan Aliansi Shinobi berperang dengan sekuat tenaga dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Sekarang semua ninja yang berasal dari Konoha sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi pertempuran maha dahsyat itu. Sejak dari tadi mereka semua memuji satu orang yang sangat mencolok diantara mereka dengan rambut pirangnya.

Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala karena sejujurnya dia malu sekali bila harus dipuji didepan orang banyak seperti ini, bajunya yang sudah tak layak pakai itu masih ia kenakan. "Gaki, apa kau tak malu dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya sang Gondaime Hokage a.k.a Tsunade.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah "Tidak, Baa-chan. Aku nyaman memakai ini, karena pakaian ini membuatku lebih dkat dengan orang yang aku sayangi" jawab Naruto dengan seyumannya.

"Hm, terserah kau saja, Gaki" kata sang Gondaime sambil memutar bola matanya bosan "Oke, semuanya sekarang kita kembali ke Desa Konoha dan merayakan keberhasilan semuanya dalam perang ini khususnya Naruto" teriak Tsunade.

Semua pasukan dari Konoha hanya berteriak "YA!" dan akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke Desa Konoha.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto merebah tubuhnya difuton kecil di apartemennya, dia sangat lelah dengan pesta yang sangat meriah itu hampir semua penduduk Desa dan Ninja hadir dipesta itu. Dia hampir kewalahan saat mengadapi beberapa ucapan selamat dari warga dan bahkan ada yang meminta tanda tangannya segala.

Naruto menanggalkan semua baju yang ia kenakan entah kenapa kamar ini begitu panas untuknya, dia pun melihat langit-langit apartemennya yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lamunkan.

Dia hanya membaringkan badannya kearah kiri mencoba menyelami alam mimpinya dan dia juga sangat kurang tidur sekali karena pertempuan yang harus dia hadapi memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama, akhirnya si pirang itu tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Kau bukanlah boneka, Sara. Kau ratu dari Rouran, kau harus bisa memimpin rakyatmu tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Jika itu terjadi maka apa bedanya kau dengan boneka-boneka itu"

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku akan berjuang bersamamu sampai akhir"

.

.

.

"Jadi, sampai ini pertemuan terakhir kita"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu aku merasakan bahwa badanku mulai memudar. Oh, ya Sara. Jadilah ratu yang baik dan jangan pernah mengecewakan rakyatmu disini karena tanpa rakyat kerajaanmu tak ada apa-apanya"

"Apa secepat inikah? Kalau begitu ini hadiah perpisahan dariku...

...Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

Mata blue shappire itu terbuka langsung terbuka seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam alam tidurnya, Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi dia mimpikan.

'Mimpi apa aku tadi? Tadi itu seperti bukan mimpi, kelihatannya seperti nyata dan aku sepertinya pernah mengalami hal itu. Tapi, apa? Dan apa ini kok terasa berat, ya?' batin Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping kanannya, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ada disebelah kanannya itu.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut merah sedikit terang dengan baju yang tak layak pakai karena sudah sobek disana-sini, dan kalung yang melingkar dilehernya. Perempuan itu menggunakan tangan Naruto sebagai bantalan tidurnya. Naruto mengingat-ingat sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini tapi dimana.

Dia langsung teringat akan mimpinya itu perempuan itu sama persis dengan perempuan yang ada dimimpinya itu, dia mengingat namanya yaitu Sara. Ya, dia ratu dari Rouran. Rouran adalah sebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak sekali tower yang menjulang tinggi tapi sekarang semua itu hilang karena dampak dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-tiga.

Naruto hanya terheran saat dia sadar akan sesuatu berarti yang ada dimimpinya itu benar, apa mungkin itu bukan mimpi? Naruto tak tahu jawabannya semua yang dia pikirkan tentang hal ini menghilang bak ditiup angin.

Naruto merasakan geliatan pelan dari perempuan yang tidur bersamanya itu, perempuan beriris merah-kehijauan itu menatap kearahnya dengan sayu dan lesu. Beberapa menit kemudian perempuan itu membelalakan matanya melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

Dia langsung saja memeluka erat pemuda pirang itu dan menangis dengan kencang menyalurkan semua rasa senangnya "Naru-kun, syukurlah hiks akhirnya kita hiks bisa bertemu juga" kata perempuan itu sambil terisak.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, nona?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Perempuan itu tersentak kaget mendengar bahwa laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini tidak mengenalinya sama sekali "Aku Sara, Naru-kun. Apa kamu tidak ingat?" akhirnya perempuan itu menyebutkan namanya juga.

Tunggu dulu?! Sara? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Nama itu persis seperti perempuan yang ada dimimpinya tadi. Naruto melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sara katakan padanya "Kau bercandakan nona? Sara itu ratu dari Rouran beberapa puluh tahun silam" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau pasti ingat 'ini', bukan?" Sara menyodorkan sebuah pedang pada Naruto.

"Ini?" Naruto langsung teringat satu tahun yang lalu saat dia pingsan di Rouran dan dia seperti bermimpi bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Sara, dia pernah memberikan pedang itu pada Sara dan saat dirinya sudah kembali pedang miliknya itu sudah tidak ada.

Sebuah pedang chakra dengan lambang Desa Konoha dibagian gagangnya terulur oleh tangan halus nan putih milik Sara. "Darimana kau dapatkan pedang chakra ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sara hanya tertawa pelan "Tentu saja dari dirimu sendiri" jawabnya santai.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kamu bisa kesini? Dan kalau benar kamu Sara kemungkinan kamu seumuran dengan ibuku mungkin jika dia masih hidup?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

Sara pun bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan malah menindih Naruto, kepalanya dibiarkan berada didada bidang sang pemuda Namikaze "Rasanya memelukmu itu masih sama seperti dulu dan tak pernah berubah, memelukmu rasanya seperti kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupmu" katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun kecuali celana pendek yang sekarang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan tadi aku punya alasan tersendiri..."

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

Seorang perempuan berambut merah terang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan jambang membingkai kedua sisi pipinya. "Tolonglah Minato-san, aku hanya ingin kau mengirimku ke masa depan? Itu saja, mudahkan?" pinta Sara.

Minato hanya mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya "Maaf, Sara-sama. Aku tak bisa mengirimmu kesana karena kita belum tahu tahun berapa yang aka dituju dan resiko yang didapatkan setelah menggunakan perpindahan waktu dan bisa-bisa kau terjebak dicelah dimensi" tolak Minato halus.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memenuhi keinginanku" katanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Minato pun akhirnya menyerah "Baiklah, tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Minato sekali lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sara. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah...

.

.

.

...Time-Travel"

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"...Dan setelah itu aku pingsan dan tahu-tahu kamu sudah ada didepan mataku, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi" katanya sambil mendongakan kepalanya memandang mata Shappire milik Naruto seperti lautan yang luas itu.

Naruto mencoba memahami apa yang disampaikan oleh Sara tadi tapi otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik "Lalu sekarang setelah kamu kesini dan menemuiku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang masih memeluknya itu.

Sara pun tersenyum "Tentu saja hidup bersamamu" jawabnya santai.

Naruto tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang Sara berikan "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sara tidak menjawab malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto lalu dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto, iris mata hitam kecoklatan itu menatap lekat mata biru yang seindah lautan itu "Kau masih saja seperti dulu, ya tentu saja menikah denganmu" jawab Sara.

Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya berat saat mendengar jawaban itu "Menikah denganku?" beo Naruto, dia juga sedikit shock karena perempuan yang baru ia kenal mengajaknya menikah.

Sara pun mengangguk "Iya, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini selain kamu, Naru-kun" Sara sedikit sedih karena harus meninggalkan rakyatnya disana.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi sedih dari raut wajah Sara pun terenyuh hatinya "Kau boleh tinggal disini dan anggap saja aku itu keluargamu" kata Naruto sedikit menghibur Sara.

Sara yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dengan cepat langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis di bahu milik si pirang itu, sementara Naruto hanya mengelus-elus punggung Sara agar suasana hatinya menjadi tenang.

"Hiks terima kasih Naru-kun, kamu sudah mau menerimaku disini. Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik" kata Sara sambil terus menangis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengarkan pernyataan seperti itu "Aku pegang janjimu, Sara-chan" Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala milik Sara dan menciumnya pelan.

Perempuan bersurai merah terang itu mendongakan kepalanya "Jadi, kamu menerimaku Naru-kun?" tanya Sara sedikit tak percaya.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir "Emm, menurutmu?" Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sara dengan pertanyaan kembali.

Sara langsung saja membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibir tipis miliknya, dia terlalu senang jika harus diucapkan. Tidak sia-sia dia datang ke masa ini.

Naruto hanya kaget saat dirinya dicium oleh Sara, tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu merah. Dia tak pernah dicium seperti ini oleh wanita sebelumnya, dia tak menyangkan bahwa dicium wanita itu enak seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wajah mereka berdua akhirnya saling menjauh dengan rona merah hinggap dipipi masing-masing. Sara pun mendekati telinga Naruto dan berbisik pelan "Naru-kun, sebelum kita menikah. Kita bermain sebentar, ya?" pintanya.

Naruto hanya bingung dengan apa yang dipinta oleh Sara "Apa maksu-..." Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya kaget saat Sara langsung saja menciumnya, Naruto berusaha berontak tapi setiap kali ia lepas dari ciuman itu Sara langsung saja membungkam bibir Naruto sehingga Naruto sendiri dibuat kewalahan.

Naruto sudah tak berontak lagi sekarang, mungkin dia sedang menikmati ciuman panas ini. Sara mencoba melumat bibir milik Naruto, suara decakan kedua bibir pun saling bersahutan. Naruto mencoba membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Sara, dia hanya berpikir untuk apa melawan akhirnya juga akan sama.

Naruto meraih kepala merah milik Sara yang berada diatasnya dan menekan-nekan kepala itu kearahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sara tidak bisa menahan senyuman sebagai wujud rasa senangnya walaupun bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto tapi dia tetap tersenyum walaupun tak kelihatan.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman panasnya bersama Sara, entah dorongan darimana dia mendapatkan inisiatif seperti itu. Naruto memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat milik Sara dan langsung mengeksplorasi mulut Sara.

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar dari perempuan bersurai merah cerah itu, Sara hanya bisa melayani si pirang itu. lidahnya mencoba untuk membelit lidah Naruto tapi karena kurang cepat lidah Naruto sudah membelit lidahnya. Lelehan saliva pun mengalir disudut bibir mereka.

Saling bertukar saliva dan saling mengecap rasa lidah masing-masing yang dilakukan oleh dua insan yang berbeda gender tersebut semakin menguap di udara membuat apartemen Naruto menjadi sangat panas sekali. Mereka akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen sangat diperlukan saat ini.

Benang saliva yang terhubung antara dua bibir itu terlihat jelas dan lumayan panjang, wajah Sara memerah karena telah terkuasai oleh nafsu. Tubuhnya yang tadi berada diatas Naruto sekarang berbalik menjadi Naruto sekarang yang berada diatasnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher putih milik Sara lalu menciumi bagian itu sampai menggigiti leher itu sehingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah dileher putih itu sebagai tanda bahwa pemilik leher itu adalah milik si pirang seorang.

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tergerak sendiri menuju payudara Sara yang lumayan besar yang masih tertutupi oleh kain hitam yang sudah tak layak pakai itu. Tangannya yang sudah berada dipayudara yang lumayan besar itu mulai meremasnya walaupun dengan remasan lembut.

Sara hanya mendesah saat tangan Naruto meremas lembut payudaranya itu, tangannya mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto yang masih memberikan kissmark dilehernya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Sara tak pernah merasakan rasa nikmat yang lebih dari ini, bahkan ini terlalu nikmat untuknya.

Tangan Naruto yang lain juga meremas payudara Sara yang lain, jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol dipayudara itu. Dengan sangat lembut jari tangannya mempelintir benda yang menonjol tersebut dan sepertinya benda itu sudah mengeras karena terbukti dengan benda itu yang terlihat menonjol dibaju Sara.

Seperti disengat oleh listrik berkekuatan 100 volt, Sara mendesah keras saat Naruto mempelintir puting payudaranya dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa putingnya itu sudah mengeras karena terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto berhenti menggigiti leher Sara dan beralih kearah payudara, dia menurunkan sedikit kain yang menutupi bagian payudara itu dan Naruto hanya terpana saat melihat payudara Sara dengan puting yang sudah mengacung dan mengeras itu.

Sesuatu yang ada dibawahnya terbangun saat melihat hal tersebut, celana yang dipakainya terasa sempit. Benda kebanggaannya itu sudah setengah ereksi dan menyentuh paha mulus milik perempuan yang berada dibawahnya.

Sara yang merasakan bahwa Naruto berhenti menatapnya heran "Kenapa kamu berhenti Naru-kun?" tanya Sara.

Naruto hanya menggeleng "Aku hanya takjub saja dengan tubuhmu yang seksi ini" goda Naruto.

Wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan lelehan saliva disudut bibirnya dan tatapan matanya yang sayu itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa membatin 'Cantik dan manis', dia langsung saja melahap gundukan milik Sara yang sebelah kanan.

Sara medesah saat Naruto menghisap payudaranya, tangannya meremas rambut pirang acak-acakan itu. Dia hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa, tubuhnya melenting dengan indah menikmati semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Tangan sebelah kanan milik Naruto meremas payudara Sara sebelah kiri sedangkan tangannya berada diperut rata milik Sara dan terus saja turun hingga tangannya berada diselangkangan milik Sara dan dimana tempat sensitiv milik Sara yang tidak ditutupi apapun.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu matanya memandang kearah Sara "Sara-chan, kau kesini tidak memakai celana dalam dan bra?" tanya Naruto, sebenarnya dia sangat malu saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

Sara hanya mengangguk lalu berkata "Ada masalah dengan itu Naru-kun?" Naruto langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

Naruto menggigiti puting payudara milik Sara yang sudah mengeras itu sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya mengusap bibir vagina milik Sara yang sedikit basah mungkin karena permainan mereka ini. Naruto pun melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuh Sara.

Terpampang jelaslah tubuh polos milik Sara yang sangat seksi itu, Naruto yang tadi menghisap payudara Sara berhenti sebentar dan memandangi tubuh polos milik perempuan itu. Naruto pun turun kearah bawah lebih tepatnya keselangkangan milik Sara.

Naruto melihat vagina Sara yang kemerahan yang sudah sedikit basah karena permainan mereka, vagina itu berkedut-kedut seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah vagina itu lalu menjilati vagina itu.

Sara hanya memekik sambil mendesah saat merasakan vaginanya dimasuki sesuatu yang berlendir dan bergerak-gerak divaginanya apalagi kedua tangan Naruto yang berada dikedua payudaranya, membuatnya bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan surga dunia.

Lidah Naruto seperti bor yang terus masuk kedalam vagina itu sesekali gigi Naruto menggigit kloritis Sara yang sudah membengkak itu. Mulut Naruto menyedot vagina itu seperti ingin menghabiskan semua cairan yang akan keluar darisana.

Beberapa menit kemudian vagina itu mengeluarkan cairannya lumayan banyak dimulut Naruto, Naruto dengan senang hati meneguk semua cairan itu bahkan sampai menjilati sisa-sisa cairan yang ada divagina itu.

Nafas Sara memburu karena orgasmenya, dadanya naik turun secara tak teratur meraup semua udara untuk kebutuhan paru-parunya. Sara memandang Naruto yang masih ada dibawahnya "Naru-kun, buka celanamu, aku juga ingin melihat punyamu" perintahnya.

Naruto hanya menuruti apa kata lawan mainnya itu lalu membuka celana yang dipakainya beserta dengan celana dalamnya. Penis Naruto yang berukuran lumayan besar itu membuat wajah Sara semakin merona merah karena penis itu menunjukan keperkasaannya.

"Naru-kun, biarkan aku memuaskanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kemenu utama" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sara langsung menggenggam penis Naruto dan mengocok penis itu pelan. Naruto mendesah keenaakan saat penisnya dimanjakan oleh tangan mulus milik Sara.

Setelah cukup lama mengocok penis itu, Sara mencoba menjilati penis Naruto yang seperti jamur itu. Dia menjilati kepala penis Naruto lalu memasukan penis besar itu walaupun hanya baru sebagian saja.

Sara memaju-mundurkan kepalanya bermaksud memanjakan penis Naruto, sesekali giginya menggigiti kecil kulit penis Naruto. Naruto hanya mendesis kenikmatan saat dirinya dimanjakan oleh perempuan dengan iris mata hitam kecoklatan itu.

Sara semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menyedot penis itu seperti ingin menguras semua yanga ada disana. Dia merasakan bahwa penis Naruto berkedut-kedut dimulutnya dan sedikit membesar, beberapa saat kemudian cairan putih kental keluar daripenis Naruto.

Sperma Naruto memenuhi mulutnya yang mungil itu, dia langsug saja menelan semua sperma itu. Tak peduli betapa jijik rasa cairan itu dan bagaimana getirnya cairan itu di indra perasanya.

Nafas Naruto pun terputus-putus, baru kali ini dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya seperti ini. Matanya menangkap wajah Sara yang masih ada didepan selangkangannya.

"Kita kemenu utama, Naru-kun" ajaknya sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto dan memandang Naruto yang masih menikmati orgasme pertamanya itu.

Naruto mangalihkan pandangannya kearah Sara yang sudah berada didepannya, perempuan itu menduduki perut Naruto kembali lalu menduduki perut Naruto kembali lalu menempatkan vaginanya tepat diatas penis Naruto yang mengacung tersebut.

Awalnya hanya kepala penis Naruto saja yang baru masuk itu juga harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, dengan usaha yang lumayan berat Sara memasukan penis besar itu dilubang vaginanya yang sempit.

 **Blesh!**

Vagina milik Sara itu mengeluarkan darah segar itu berarti selaput dara yang ada disana sudah dirobek oleh penis Naruto, Sara hanya memekik kesakitan saat penis itu menerobos masuk kedalam vaginanya dan setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto mangambil inisiatif untuk meremas payudara Sara dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Sara yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesah tak karuan, sejujurnya dia juga menikmati hal tersebut. Dia pun akhirnya menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit walaupun seperti itu tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya masih tersisa disana.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Sara melakukan tugasnya, dia juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sara. Penisnya serasa dijepit oleh vagina milik perempuan bersurai merah terang itu. Jika terus seperti ini dia akan keluar dengan cepat.

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya juga menjadikan kedua kulit yang berbeda gender itu saling bertubrukan satu sama lainnya. Suara desahan terdengar dimulut mungil milik Sara, dia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya tersentak keatas dan kebawah karena permainannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian vagina Sara mulai berkedut tak beraturan tanda dia ingin klimaks, penis Naruto yang seperti dipijat membuatnya juga tak tahan untuk segera mengeluarkan semua isinya didalam sana.

"Akh-... Naru-kun... sepertinya akuh keluarh" racau Sara.

"Akuh... juga Sara-chan" balas Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian penis Naruto menembakan berjuta-juta sperma didalam vagina milik Sara disusul Sara yang mengeluarkan cairan bening dari vaginanya. Sara terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Naruto tapi tidak dengan Naruto sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Naruto langsung membalikan posisinya yang sekarang menjadi diatas Sara lalu kedua tangannya menahan kaki jenjang milik Sara untuk mengangkang lebar sementara penisnya masih menancap dilubang vagina milik Sara.

Lalu dengan cepat dia mempenetrasi vagina Sara yang sudah penuh dengan spermanya sendiri dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Sara hanya tersipu malu karena posisinya sekarang ini.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua kaki Sara dipinggangnya sementara tangannya meremas payudara milik Sara yang menganggur itu, dia melumat bibir tipis yang sudah membengkak karena lumatan-lumatan yang lumayan kasar yang diterima olehnya.

Pinggul Naruto tetap bergerak bahkan lebih cepat dari yang tadi, tangan milik Sara itu mencakar punggung milik si blonde ini. Sara hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya walaupun sebenarnya itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

Bibir Naruto sudah tak melumat bibir tipis nan seksi itu dan langsung saja melahap payudara Sara yang tadi ia mainkan, Naruto seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Secara bergantian, Naruto melahap payudara yang lumayan besar itu dengan lembut.

Sara yang diberi layanan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah lebih keras daripada tadi, kamar apartemen milik Naruto semakin gaduh dengan suara desahan yang mengalun merdu diudara bebas itu. Suara derit futon yang kecil itu terdengar semakin nyaring karena pergerakan Naruto yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

Penisnya terjepit oleh dinding-dinding rahim milik Sara, dia tahu bahwa perempuan yang berada dibawahnya itu akan segera klimaks kembali. Dia semakin bersemangat menggenjot vagina milik Sara yang setiap waktu semakin sempit saja, dia mendesah keenakan saat dirinya kembali memenuhi vagina itu dengan spermanya kembali.

Sekarang dia benar-benar kelelahan dia terus melakukan hal itu tanpa istirahat, dada yang naik turun menyuplai oksigen agar dapat bernafas kembali dengan teratur. Naruto memandang Sara yang wajahnya sedikit cemberut tapi dia tak tahu alasannya kenapa dia seperti itu.

"Hah... kau kenapa, Sara-chan?" dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Naruto mencoba bertanya pada perempuan yang berada dibawahnya.

Dengan wajah malu-malu Sara menjawab "Aku ingin satu kali lagi" sambil menundukan wajahnya malu.

Naruto hanya bisa menlongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sara "Eh? Apa kamu tidak lelah, Sara-chan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sara hanya menggelang pelan sebagai jawaban, Naruto hanya bisa mengalah saja "Baiklah satu ronde lagi Sara-chan" ajak Naruto.

Naruto langsung menempatkan dirinya sendiri dibelakang Sara dan mengangkat kaki milik Sara yang sebelah kanan dengan posisi yang masih menyatu. Dia langsung saja mengin-outkan penisnya didalam lubang hangat yang sudah penuh dengan sperma.

Cairan yang memenuhi vagina Sara sedikit keluar karena hentakan keras yang Naruto berikan. Tangan sebelah kanan milk Naruto menahan kaki milik Sara yang diangkatkan keatas, penisnya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat seperti ingin merobek vagina milik Sara.

Sara hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, tak mungkin protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Karena dirinyalah yang memintanya sendiri, dia tak ingin mengecewakan Naruto.

Naruto sudah terlalu banyak menolongnya bahkan sampai rela bertaruh nyawa demi dirinya seorang. Tubuhnya yang polos kini sudah dipenuhi oleh kissmark Naruto, dia bahagia dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya ini semua demi masa depannya nanti.

Sara mendesah saat Naruto semakin dalam memasukan penisnya kedalam vaginanya, nafsunya sudah berada diubun-ubun. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang nafsunya katakan padanya, tapi tidak terlalu keras juga. Tubuh Sara yang hanya setinggi dada Naruto itu terhentak-hentak keras.

Penisnya berkedut dan membesar dilubang vagina milik Sara untuk yang ke-4 kalinya dan vagina Sara pun sama berkedut tanda klimaks. Naruto menanamkan dalam-dalam penisnya dengan beberapa kali semburan sperma dari penisnya.

Sperma itu sedikit meluber keluar mungkin karena vagina itu terlalu penuh untuk menampung sperma kembali sehingga sperma itu membasahi sprei yang digunakan untuk tidurnya.

Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari perempuan yang didepannya, dia pun melihat wajah Sara yang tenang mungkin sudah kealam mimpi. Dia pun memeluk Sara dari belakang dan mengecup pucuk kepala pemilk rambut merah terang dan iris mata hitam kecoklatan itu.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto yang melingkar diperut Sara diganggam erat oleh perempuan tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa mengulum senyumannya lalu berkata pada Sara yang tertidur "Oyasumi, my queen"

Lalu Naruto pun menutup matanya sama seperti Sara, dan akhirnya dia pun menyusul Sara kealam mimpi.

 **The End...**

Hohohoho!

Ketemu lagi nih dengan saya, pairing Naruto hari ini adalah Sara si ratu dari Rouran yang hancur saat perang dunia shinobi ke-tiga.

Hm, sepertinya ada yang sudah tak sabar menunggu fic lemon ini.

Entah kenapa kok performa saya di FFN sedikit menurun, ya? Apa karena authornya jomblo jadi belum pernah ngerasain bagaimana jatuh cinta?

Sepertinya gak ngaruh tuh, hah kenapa jadi curhat. Bagaimana dengan cerita tadi kurang seru kah? Kurang hot kah? Atau kurang segala-galanya?

Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca...

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
